Enter, Electrosword
by Arina Lakhanda
Summary: Agent Daniels had left SHIELD long ago and had started to live away from New York, and taking up his mom's name. Then he had met a group of transforming robots, who call themselves the Autobots. After becoming the guardian of 'The Key of Vector Segma', he has been called back in SHIELD to help the Avengers fight Loki and the Chitauri. The alias of Agent Daniels? Jack Darby.
1. Prologue

Prologue: After all these years

* * *

Jack was studying in his room when the 'very important e-mail alert' he had set in his Laptop ran off. The Laptop was a gift from a friend, whom he had met years ago, and was really thankful of the fate that had led him to that friend. He went to the desk and glanced at the Laptop that was nicely kept in the middle of the desk. It looked like what the other Laptops looked like, but this was special. It had the 'Stark Industries' logo on it.

Jack touched at the upper right corner of the closed Laptop, and a small digital blue box showed up, like he had pressed an invisible button on it. The small box got enlarged, almost looking like a fingerprint pad - well, it was one—and kept his whole hand on it. A digital horizontal blue line went vertically from up to down, and the same process happened from left to right. Suddenly, JARVIS's voice emerged from the laptop: 'Access Granted. Identity: Agent Daniels.' He sighed. The type of e-mail alert which had gone off meant that the e-mail was from SHIELD HQ. He sat on the chair in front of the desk, and JARVIS told him that Nick Fury is requesting a live video feed. Jack sighed.

'Sir?'

"Put him through."

JARVIS automatically played the video feed that had come to his Laptop, and the face of SHIELD Director Nick Fury appeared on the screen. He smirked and said, "Hey Nicky, Y'know, I'm really starting to think that you have only one dress, dude!"

'Agent Daniels, do you really know how hard it was to track you down?'

"Yup! I know perfectly know how hard it was to track me down. If you wanna say thanks, go say that to my mom. And now I wanna just know why were you searching me." Jack, or rather Agent Daniels, said the last part rather sternly.

'Just like you…' Nick Fury sighed, and said, 'I want you back on SHIELD just for some time. The-'

"No!" Agent Daniels/Jack stopped him abruptly, and continued, "I am not going to come back to SHIELD again. Last time, it was about kidnapping mutants. What gross work are you going to put me on now?"

His vision wasn't on the screen now but somewhere else, so he could practically hear the SHIELD Director take a deep breath, and Nick Fury continued, 'You are currently living in Nevada now, aren't you? In Jasper?'

The Agent calmed himself down and replied "Yes."

'Then I am sending in Tony Stark to bring you in tomorrow. No buts, I am telling him to take you and supply the information tomorrow. Your knowledge and research in Asgardian technology might come in handy.'

"W-Wait a…" Agent Daniels/Jack trailed off, realizing that Nick Fury has already cut off the transmission. The voice of JARVIS got him out of his trance: 'What would you like to do now, Sir?'

Jack was still confused about what was the matter, and he felt that it was a big problem. He connected himself to JARVIS by his Technopathy (ability to communicate to machines, robots, etc. and control them using the mind only), and asked him to hack into SHIELD's servers. He saw every bit of data in binary codes for further use, but unfortunately the data was moving to fast for him to read. JARVIS's voice rang through his mind, because he was now connected to Jack's entire mind, telling him to cover his tracks. Jack gave his thanks through the same medium, and was now searching any recent accidents related to Asgard. There was none, but he accidentally found a small update of an accident. He opened it and the clip played on.

After the clip ended, he realized that it was the Tessaract on which they were messing on, and that's why Nick Fury contacted him, to track down the Tessaract and Loki, who escaped with it. He then got out all the information he had researched and SHIELD had found out about the Tessaract in his aptop, and exited the mental connection. He printed those out, and decided to work on it later. Human or alien, 11:50 pm was something they all called a night.

* * *

A/N: So, basically, this is a one-shot prologue. Updates might be fast for this one, but might abruptly stop suddenly (I'm using a USB stick). I have already started off for the second chapter, but will not post it until I get ten reviews from ten different people. And 'sides, I am overly happy for constructive criticism, but no flames (Offensive comments) or else I will not hesitate to block comments from those who do that. And, if any confusion, then you can PM or review me (reviewing is only for non-registered reviewers). So, until then, Goodbye, Osuari, fhir milenge and pasot log pam!

Thank you! (English)

Arigatou! (Japanese)

Dhanyabad! (Hindi)

Dhonyobad! (Assamese/Sadri)

~Arina


	2. Meeting after Years

1st chapter: **Meeting After Years**

* * *

I have already sent reviews before the posting of the second chapter, so those who haven't got their replies yet, they will get that on the next chapter. And below are the messages for those who have replied but haven't made an account on yet.

To:

Laycie: Thanks! I appreciate your review!

Guest who reviewed on 24 March: Well, I guess so but I don't think they will review just for you to read…no offense though. I am happy that you are waiting for the second chapter.

Guest who reviewed on 19 March: Hmm, your idea is really nice, but sorry. I have already plotted the story permanently. But Agent Daniels or Jack is already defected, but he wouldn't be experimented by Hydra, but by M.E.C.H. You know M.E.C.H., right? The organization from Transformers Prime? He isn't that old…and besides, even I wanted to put Hydra instead of M.E.C.H., it would have been harder for me because I barely know a face about that organization. Thanks for your opinion though.

Guest who reviewed on 17 March: Thanks! It's gonna get more interesting, so I bet you should keep your fingers crossed.

Name (reviewed on 15 March): Well, maybe, but the starting of the chapters doesn't have much popularity.

Guest who reviewed on 15 March: Thanks!

And guys who haven't made an account yet, go make yourself one, if you want to get your reply messages privately. Who knows when I might mistakenly humiliate you…?

So, on with the story! Here's the recap:

_Jack had a 'Stark Industries' Laptop which was gifted to him by his friend. He got a Live Video Chat request from Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, who was continuously calling him Agent Daniels and wanted him back on his side. Jack refused, and Nick sent Tony Stark to supply the information and bring him back, as he knew that Jack wasn't going to listen to him. Jack then got suspicious and found out what the problem was and downloaded all the info. related to the Tesaract._

NOTE: Okay. Italics are thoughts dropped between scenes.

* * *

Jack bid his mom bye and started walking from his house to his school. He couldn't go with Arcee because the Decepticons came up in the morning to destroy the Autobots' sleep/recharge, leaded by Megatron. He could've gone to help them (What did he have Technopathy, Electrokinesis, magnetism, healing factor and the two swords inside his arms for?), and 'sides, he had completed his graduation long ago. (How and why will be explained later, but if you wanna know now, PM me with the question) But he had promised his father, and his friends would separate themselves from him and call him freak, which he couldn't even stand.

But well, the accident from the last night came up in his mind. If Tony came up in his school, or somewhere near his friends, or worse, Vince, he was screwed. He realized that he had reached his school, and entered the campus to go to his locker. He had brought the file with him in a small bag which could be folded, took out the file from it and put it inside, then folded the bag and did the same with it.

Surprisingly, he sensed someone leaning over the locker and decided to ignore it. He took out the subject of the first period, and closed the locker. His hand on the books tightened when he realized who the leaning one was. He looked to his right and he was confirmed. Vince.

Because of the electrokinesis, he could sense his thoughts (after all, thoughts are merely electric pulses) and what his next actions would be (the brain emits electric waves which tell the muscles in the body what to do). He decided to play along with him, as long as he was not hurting him or his friends. His thoughts were to make him avoid him, as he couldn't himself. Jack felt awkward by his weird thoughts, but it wasn't surprising as Vince was acting nice around him, which Vince himself couldn't help. The 'Why' was the one thing he couldn't understand, 'cause he could only sense thoughts, not read minds. Maybe to restore the friendship he had with him years ago…

"Uh…Hi Vince." Jack hesitated. He couldn't help himself with it, so that Vince would think that Jack was afraid. Unfortunately, he couldn't let Jack be as he was.

"So, you didn't bring your motorcycle with you, huh? What happened to it?" Vince asked smugly. Jack was shocked that he noticed. Usually, almost no one did, because it was his. He lied, "Well, there was a small glitch in it, so I had to leave it back home."

**Vince POV**

Dunno why, but I could sense the shock when he asked about the motorcycle. He was good at lying, I admit it, and If I couldn't have sensed that I would've accepted that. He was really hiding something about that motorcycle. I then let him go, as I had nothing to with him, and it would worsen my weird situation from him.

I watched him go to his class, and then sighed. I usually notice that he always talks to the motorcycle, and calls her RC. I have also heard a feminine voice reply her, but it was faint. I sometimes wonder if the motorcycle is alive. Well, then I realized that I was standing there for too long, and went to my class. Really, history class is the worst start of the morning.

**Normal POV: Stark Tower**

Tony Stark looked up from the Mark VII to the wall, as if he was expecting something. He then asked, "Jarvis? What reminders did I put up last night?" the ceiling, named JARVIS answered subtly: 'Sir, you have asked me to remind you that you have to send some forms for Ms Pepper Potts to sign." It was not that he had to do today. "No-the other one." JARVIS replied in the same tone: 'Sir, you had to give the information to John Daniels and bring him to Director Fury.' "O-Kay! So…what's his address?"

**Jasper High School**

Jack, Miko and Raf were in the school ground while recess. One of Vince's cronies approached the trio, and started picking on Raf, taking his glasses and pushing him continuously. Miko tried to stop him (and started using a very colorful language), but that only resulted in two more of the cronies to help him in their 'Bully time'. Jack started to interfere, but he was also treated the same. Then something happened that they didn't even expect.

Jack let out an angry growl from his throat, and grabbed the hand used to hold him. He quickly spun behind and knocked the hand to the ground, also taking the boy down. Miko then found her courage and gave a kick backwards making the one holding her stagger back in pain. Jack pulled her out of the way, then crouched down and gave a graceful swipe through his leg which made the other one knock his head to the ground, making a bruise at the spot. The one picking Raf was so shocked that he didn't even notice when Jack took the glasses from his hand and then handed it back to his friend. Jack then took hold of the collar of the one still standing, breaking his trance, and snarled, "You hurt me, no problem. I can handle that. But if you hurt my friends here," he paused and tightened the hand on the collar as an emphasis, "I am leaving you this time, but this is a warning. Next time, and. You. Are. Dead." The other two got up and ran as their lives were depending on it, and the third one soon joined them.

The other students were staring at Jack, who looked towards them with confusion, which annoyed him to no end. He was never used to anyone staring at him, and asked irritatingly, "What?" The other students quickly started to mind their buisness.

Jack then looked at both of them, and asked, "Are you okay?" Raf looked at him and nodded. But instead of bothering to answer the question, Miko asked hers, "Woah! Where did you learn to fight like that?" "She's okay, or else she wouldn't be asking that." Raf concluded, which earned Raf a 'Hey!' along with a pout from Miko. Jack sighed.

Miko was about to make another comment when Sierra called Jack from the side of the building, "Hey Jack! Tony Stark wants to meet you! He's in the front ground of the school!"

"Wait! What?" Jack now didn't know what he should feel. Should he feel happy that his best friend was here, or weird that he even came to the school? He ignored the dilemma going on in his mind and went towards the front of the building. He sensed Miko and Raf following him and also ignored them. There he found Tony standing at the same place Sierra told him and was surrounded with students either taking autographs or photos with the 'World Famous Playboy'. He then went towards Tony and shook his hand, giving a fake introduction "Jack Darby. May I ask why were you asking for me?"

Tony turned towards them with a smirk and said, "So, I have to talk to him privately. So, will ya guys let me?" The others crowding them left, with Miko, Raf and (surprisingly) a curious Vince spying on them. Raf, noticing Vince, whispered to him, "So, why are you spying on him?" Vince glared at both of them and answered, (which seemed like he was half gritting his teeth), "I jus' wanna know what makes a wimp like Jack so important to Iron Man." Raf shook his head in understanding and they continued to spy on him.

After all of the students went to mind their buisness, and another moment of shock passed between the three as Jack and Tony both hugged each other. When they released each other, both were grinning happily as Jack spoke, "Long time no see, huh? I know Nicky sent you, but I'm surprised that this time you ran for the plane." Tony gave a fake pout and replied, "Hey! I'm not that bad! And black hair? That looks so weird on you!" _The three of them were confused. Jack and Tony were…friends?_

"Thanks. So, before you give me the information, I have to tell you that I aready downloaded all the info. to the Laptop you gave me." Tony smirked. "You still haven't left the habit to jump to the buisness." _The thoughts of three of them: Buisness? What buisness? _Tony continued, "So, lemme guess, you hacked SHIELD?"

"Yes." _Raf:_ _Wait! He knows how to hack? And how was he able to hack a Top Secret Government server which had thousands of firewalls and shields up?_

"From my Laptop?"

"Yes. It wasn't that hard through Technopathy." _Vince: What did he mean by that?_

"And you covered your tracks?"

"Y'know that I continuously forget about that. JARVIS reminded me." _Miko: JARVIS? As in Tony Stark's AI?_

"Good. Do you have the information now?" Tony asked, with a serious expression on his face. The three didn't ever saw Tony serious.

Tony had always kept a mask, but when it comes to John (fake name is Jack), he never cares. He had already started trusting him when he had first found him, in an abandoned alley, covered with blood, healing factor not working and barely alive. He had given him a home, because he knew what it feels to be a mutant, people hating them for just having something extra, and experimented upon. He even keeps up a social mask when Pepper is near, but never with him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when John/Jack said yes. Then he said, "Okay. I printed the information out. You wait here, and I'm gonna bring the file." He then left.

Tony waited. He never thought anyone could even survive what he had. His separation from his mom, and then killing of his father in front of his eyes, and then continuous experimentation on him for more than two months. Then they dumped him as a failed experiment. He had a burning hell for those people. John/Jack then came back with the file, and Tony checked the information. Then he looked up and said, "Looks like you have been put of touch from SHIELD in the last few years. They have gotten some new info about the Tessaract." _Out of touch? What does that mean? And what is the Tes…Tessu…I don't know!_ "So, they have been poking the cube? What did they get outta it?"

The three of them were confused. _What were they talking about? Was Jack a part of SHIELD? And what did they mean by poking the cube? What was the Tess…Tessa…whatever! _A dozen questions popped up in their mind. _What was going on?_

"I have all the info here." He took out a StarkPad from his pocket and handed it to John/Jack. "I'm sure you might need it." He didn't need to tell the whole tale of how they lost the cube, 'cause he knew that he had found the information when he had hacked SHIELD. He liked at the info and asked, "Gamma radiation…Did they bring Dr. Banner with them?" John/Jack asked, looking at Tony. He replied, "Yeah. They brought him from West Bengal, India. Surprising that he even was able to live there." John/Jack shrugged, "Maybe. So, now I have to go to the Helicarier (I just spelt that wrong. Can anyone supply the correct spelling?), isn't it?" Tony sighed. He really wanted to keep him out of trouble, he himself didn't know why, but he couldn't. He could shake Fury off, but then Nicky really can skim him alive. "Yes. You might have to."

John/Jack sighed. He was so nervous. His shoulders slumped down, and he took out a shaky breath. He then said, "Maybe I might need a new excuse to run." The bell rang. "It seems that my time is over. Can you talk to my mom? She will be backing home at 3." John/Jack then turned back and went towards the school entrance, "So, see ya later!", and went inside. The other three then came out of their hiding spots. Tony glared at the three of them, but the trio ignored that and went to catch up with Jack.

Tony took a deep breath and then sighed. "Kids get really paranoid these days…"

But none of the people there noticed the three vehicles standing there, who have heard the whole conversation…

* * *

A/N: Guys, I know that it has been long…but I was busy…I had exams, Okay! But now I have the results…but I am a bit disappointed, because I got only 92%...wish me luck for the next year!

It does seem weird, doesn't it? Especially the 'Vince POV'. I just had to put it there…

So how was it? Review and PM. I happily accept constructive criticism, it helps me write better. But no flames please! And if there are any grammatical mistakes, I can easily improve it, so be carefree to inform me!

And a fun fact: the full form of JARVIS is: 'Just A Rather Very Intelligent System'. I found it in a fic for Iron Man: Armored Adventures.

And now, I am not putting any 'review and chapter barter system', because I have school, and I need to take out as much time as possible to write and upload these stories, well, and to keep up with that, I am going to give longer chapters...so I will be very busy. Anyway, reviews encourage me, and I am kinda down in the dumps for the moment. Any confusions, and the answers are just a PM away! So, Good night!

~Arina


End file.
